Take Two
In Take Two, the Ghostbusters are flown out to Hollywood to oversee production of a movie being made about their story. On a tour of the studio they are called into action, but they're armed with fake prop Proton Packs by mistake!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 4. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Winged Bullfrog ghost Slimer Janine Melnitz Sleeping ghost Bob the Agent Loud Mouth Director Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Ghost Sniffer Trap P.K.E. Meter Locations Firehouse Cleveland Hollywood Radio City Plot A crowd of Ghostbusters fans and a news crew waited in vain near a chartered jet. It was supposed to have left half an hour ago. In the city, Ecto-1 was the heels of a Winged Bullfrog ghost. Winston nailed it with his Particle Thrower, thanks in part to a mounted scope. The Ghostbusters then passed by the Firehouse to say goodbye to Slimer and the embittered Janine. However, Slimer stowed away on Ecto-1. They quickly boarded the jet and took off for California. After all the peanuts are discovered to be gone, the Ghostbusters finally realized Slimer came along with them. Slimer shows up in the pilot cockpit. The pilot is annoyed and asked Slimer how many years he's flown. When Slimer answered "Three," the pilot countered with 15 years and ordered him to take a seat. In Hollywood, the Ghostbusters are shown around by two agents. They stopped at the replica Firehouse. It is the Ghostbusters' job to advise the staff and make sure it's all correct. Peter is more concerned with having the right actors. As Egon goes over the massive script, everyone is perplexed by the names of the actors. Bob is elected to continue showing them around. Meanwhile, in another part of the studio, two workers opened a large trap door that was sealed for 20 years. One worked noted it hasn't been opened since the big accident. Suddenly, a ghost awakens from inside it. The Ghostbusters and Bob stumbled onto a live set for "Space Avengers of the Galaxy" and accidentally shot a Megazoid machine. The loud mouth director is fuming and got into a brief fight with Peter. Afterwards, Bob suggested they leave their equipment someplace safe - the prop room. Once they leave, some workers bring in prop packs. Confused by the four real ones, they lugged them back to storage. As workers try to restore the Megazoid, it comes to life on its own and asks everyone to be quiet. Egon announced he got some very high readings off of it because there was a ghost inside. The Ghostbusters retrieved their packs but discovered they were fake. While hiding out, Egon modified the team's two P.K.E. Meters to pick up the particle beam energy of the Proton Packs. They then split into pairs to cover more ground in their search. Ray and Winston entered a Deadly Dr. CrowleyTake Two, Scene 35 set but are chased by the Megazoid. As they ran away, Slimer caught up to them. Egon and Peter, meanwhile, found the trap door and realized they were dealing with a Sleeping ghost. Peter alerted Ray, Winston, and Slimer who were on an Old West set. Egon and Peter finally found the real packs and set up a meeting at the replica Firehouse. Outside, the director gathered the studio security to take back his Megazoid before the Ghostbusters could damage it further. The Ghostbusters opened fire on the Megazoid and tried in vain to drive the ghost out. Egon realized something from Winston's words and disarmed himself. He used sign language to communicate with the ghost and make it willingly come with them. It worked but the director ruined the plan. The Ghostbusters confined the ghost and trapped it. The Megazoid then fell to pieces and left the director in total shock. The Ghostbusters are 30 seconds late to their movie premiere at Radio City. The Ecto-1 suddenly pulled out and Ray revealed they ran into four Full Torso Vapors. The reporter had enough and announced he's going home. In the theater, the Ghostbusters sit down as the Weaver Hall scene started. Peter is annoyed the actor playing him doesn't look like him. The Ghostbusters all shush Slimer for chewing too loudly. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on July 22, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Take Two" (1986). *"Take Two" is the episode that directly dealt with the movie to cartoon issue. The making of the Ghostbusters movie took place during the animated Ghostbusters show. This is referred as Metafiction. **It is also one of two episodes that explains the differences between the cartoon and the movie (something rarely done with animated series based on films), the other being "Citizen Ghost". *When the Ghostbusters are chasing the Winged Bullfrog Ghost at the start of the episode, Winston has a scope attached to his Particle Thrower. *The chartered jet has "GB4" on its tail. *Peter thought Robert Redford, a veteran actor-director-producer, would have wanted to play him in the movie.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Take Two" (1986) (DVD ts. 06:14-06:16). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Admit it, Redford was dying to play me." **In Extreme Ghostbusters, Peter's choice changed to Brad Pitt. He is also in the process of trying to pitch another movie.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 03:29-03:34). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "So how did that Hollywood thing work out, Peter? Ever sell that idea for another movie about us?"Peter Venkman (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 03:35-03:39). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Peter says: "We're every close to a deal but I'm holding out until Brad Pitt becomes available." *The Ghostbusters are mystified by the names of the actors supposedly playing them; they claim that they've never even heard of them and Winston thought it was a law firm at first.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Take Two" (1986) (DVD ts. 06:20-06:24). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Murray...Aykroyd...Ramis. What's that? A law firm?" *Slimer chases after a woman who resembles Carmen Miranda, a famous Brazilian samba singer, Broadway actor, and Hollywood star from the 1940s to 1950s. *Among the Proton Pack and Trap replicas on the movie set, there was also a pair of Ghost Sniffers. *Just like the rest of the episodes of season it uses a track from The Real Ghostbusters Soundtrack. This episode features the song "Movie Star" in part of the episode. *The "Doctor Crowley" films Ray mentions are named after Alister Crowley, the satanist. **A Dr. Crowley appears in "The Halloween Door", but there's no relation. *Of the four, only Egon and Ray know sign language.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Take Two" (1986) (DVD ts. 20:09-20:13). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "He's using sign language. That way, he doesn't have to make any noise." *The Ghostbusters arrive late for the movie premiere at Radio City Music Hall, an entertainment venue located in New York City's Rockefeller Center. *At the end of the episode it has a bit of Ghostbusters on the screen. **About the end of Chapter 1: Start to the beginning of Chapter 2: Shock the Nerd is seen on screen. *The voice of Bill Murray was dubbed by Maurice LaMarche for the movie scene shown.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Take Two" (1986). *When Venkman sees Bill Murray onscreen, he comments "he doesn't look a thing like me." Which, in a way, is true.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Take Two" (1986) (DVD ts. 22:56-22:58). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Y'know, he doesn't look a thing like me." *On The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection, during this episode's visual commentary, J. Michael Straczynski revealed the Megazoid was an homage to the shows he did and all the toy lines.J. Michael Straczynski (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Take Two" (1986) Commentary (DVD ts. 11:51-11:57). Time Life Entertainment. J. Michael Straczynski says: "And of course this robot was my sort of shot back at all the animated shows I had done, which had toys, toys, toys... toys." *On The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection, during this episode's visual commentary, J. Michael Straczynski revealed the Deadly Dr. Crowley set was indeed an homage to Frankenstein.J. Michael Straczynski (2009).The Real Ghostbusters-"Take Two" (1986) (DVD). (DVD ts. 14:25). Time Life Entertainment. J. Michael Straczynski says: "This is my tribute to Frankenstein, by the way." *In "The Haunting of Heck House", Peter refers to the movie made about them.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 08:09-08:23). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Yeah, you're probably okay unless it heard about our first case. You know, the one at the New York Public Library. Where books started flying out of the bookcases. Hundreds and hundreds of guided missiles. Well, let's just hope they never saw the movie made about all that. Toodles." *On page 15 of Ghostbusters Issue #5, the plane used by the Ghostbusters is visually based on the plane used in this episode. *In Ghostbusters International #2: **Page 8 ***In panel 2, on the far right is the stewardess who threw Peter's luggage off the plane while they were over Cleveland. **Page 19 ***The two helicopter pilots are visually based on the two pilots of the charter jet. ***The pilot's roles are reversed. The pilot with the thick mustache did the talking. In this issue, the red-headed pilot did the talking. *On page 3 of Ghostbusters International #9, in panel 3, the bag Winston Zeddemore eats from is visually based on the peanut bags from the private jet in "Take Two." References Gallery Episode Screen Caps TakeTwo25.jpg 010-01.png 010-02.png 010-03.png TakeTwo26.jpg TakeTwo27.jpg TakeTwo28.jpg 010-04.png 010-05.png 010-06.png 010-21.png| 010-07.png 010-08.png 010-09.png 010-10.png 010-11.png 010-12.png 010-22.png| 010-13.png 010-14.png 010-15.png 010-23.png| 010-16.png 010-17.png 010-18.png 010-19.png 010-20.png 010-24.png| Collages and Edits PlaneinTakeTwoepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTakeTwoepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PlaneinTakeTwoepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsidePlaneinTakeTwoepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PlaneinTakeTwoepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SleepingGhostinTakeTwoepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SpaceAvengersoftheGalaxyinTakeTwoepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SpaceAvengersoftheGalaxyinTakeTwoepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MegazoidinTakeTwoepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PropsStorageinTakeTwoepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MegazoidinTakeTwoepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MegazoidinTakeTwoepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MegazoidinTakeTwoepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTakeTwoepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' HollywoodinTakeTwoepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MegazoidinTakeTwoepisodeCollage6.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DrCrowleySetinTakeTwoepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgonPeterinTakeTwoepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WesternSetinTakeTwoepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MegazoidinTakeTwoepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MegazoidinTakeTwoepisodeCollage7.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DirectorinTakeTwoepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Deleted Scenes TakeTwoDeletedStoryboard01.jpg|As seen in storyboard TakeTwoDeletedStoryboard02.jpg|As seen in storyboard RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 1 Disc 2 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2episode010.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2episode010Intsc01.png|Introduction TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2episode010Comsc01.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2episode010Comsc02.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2episode010Comsc03.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2episode010Comsc04.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2episode010Comsc05.png|Visual Commentary Secondary Canon TakeTwoIDWV3Issue9.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #9 Category:RGB Episode